plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 16
|Zombie = Summoned: Dynamic: |FR = World Key |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 15 |after = |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Modern Day. |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |Diff = Hard-very hard}} '''Modern Day - Day 16' is the sixteenth level of Modern Day. The player will battle all Gargantuars from different time periods on this level and as such, winning the level will reward the player a World Key. Difficulty With the level only containing Gargantuars, the entire level poses a big threat for the player. The first part is easy since powerful plants are given to the player, yet limited on the other side. However, as waves start to progress, powerful plants will be swapped out for weaker plants. As a result, this level heavily relies on the player's positioning and use of given plants, including luck from the plants provided. Alongside that, Plant Food may not be provided throughout the level. Dynamic Difficulty does not affect the level too much, as only it adds Basic Zombies, Conehead Zombies, and Buckethead Zombies, alongside Imps that appear on their own. Waves 5 |note1 = and are avaliable at the start |zombie2 = 2 4 |note2 = and are available |zombie3 = 3 5 |note3 = is available |zombie4 = 1 4 2 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 3 5 |note5 = , , and are available; and are no longer available |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = is no longer available |zombie7 = 4 4 |zombie8 = 1 5 2 3 |note8 = Second flag; is available; and are no longer available |zombie9 = 4 |note9 = and are available |zombie10 = 1 3 |note10 = is available; is no longer available |zombie11 = 4 5 |note11 = , , and are available; is no longer available |zombie12 = 4 3 5 2 1 |note12 = is available; and are no longer available; final flag}} Strategy Strategy 1 Strategy by Note: CxRy means column x, row y This strategy divides the given plants into 4 categories: *Explode: - these plants deal a lot of damage over an area but can only be used once, so they MUST be placed strategically. *Vital: - these plants are required to defeat the Gargantuars, and MUST also be placed strategically. *Support: - these plants don't deal much damage, but they are very helpful against Imps, so they should be placed on the third column. *Sacrifice: - these are the weak ones, and should be used to stall the Gargantuars. Planting tips: *Place the first 2 Primal Potato Mines on C4R5 and C5R5. *Fill the first column with Winter Melons, place the first one on the 5th column to buy some time. *When the second wave starts, start filling the second column with Coconut Cannons and Winter Melons; Citrons should be put on column 4, especially C4R2 *Place the third Primal Potato Mine on C9R2, and the fourth on C9R1 to defeat Hair Metal Gargantuar quickly. If there are not enough Primal Potato Mines, the C4R2 Citron will take the hit. *Save the third column for the Support plants. *Only use Cherry Bombs and Grapeshots to kill the Gargantuars which have reached the fourth column or to greatly damage Gargantuar Primes. *'Do not' plant any of the Support or Sacrifice on the first two columns unless the Imps are about to reach your house, or Intensive Carrots won't be able to revive powerful plants. Gallery MD16DDA.jpg|By WM18MDDay16.jpg|By YetiMD16.jpg|Treasure Yeti appears Trivia *All Gargantuars are present in this level with the exception of Vase Gargantuar and Dark Ages Gargantuar. *Primal Wall-nut reappears as the defensive plant in a Gargantuar battle for the second time, the first time being in Jurassic Marsh - Day 16. *Only one Cold Snapdragon is given in the level. Walkthrough Category:Levels with three flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s)